My Master is a Carnivore
by strawfuzz
Summary: Bianchi asked Tsuna to sub for her in her part-time job at a cafe. It's a maid cafe and Hibari happens to go there. Will Hibari find out Tsuna?
1. Serving 1: Take Out

A/N: I do not own KHR and the characters involved.

**Serving 1: Take out**

"welcome home, master", Sawada Tsunayoshi cheerfully greeted the customer who just came in inside the cafe where he was working. He felt his body turned into stone as soon as he recognized the customer he will be taking the order after. The customer who just came in was non other than the Namimori High school prefect, Kyoya Hibari.

"ah..eto.. please this way, master", Tsuna faked a smile and escorted the suspicious prefect to an empty table near the counter. Tsuna sweatdropped, "what is your order, master?"

The prefect with his killing glare towards the brunette diverted his eyes at the menu which the brunette had given him for him to take his order. "I want this cake!", he ordered as he pointed the picture at the menu.

'how can he glare like that', the brunette wondered. Some customers took glances at the prefect but would avert as soon as possible. "Right away master", the brunette gave the fake sweet smile and storm away towards the kitchen. 'Did he recognize me? did he? did he?'. The young Vongola boss did some funny movements while preparing the prefect's cake, he paused, 'what should I do if he did?, if only I refused Bianchi, but she threatened me',tears poured down comically from the brunette's eyes and dark colors surround him.

A day before...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi", Bianchi appeared in front of Tsuna. Tsuna was eating his favorite his strawberry shortcake, he just bought it from a cake store on his way home. The brunette didn't notice that Bianchi was in front of him that Bianchi had to yell at him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"B-Bianchi, you surprised me", the young vongola boss set aside his cake. 'What does she want from me?', he thought. "Is this some serious matter?, don't tell me this is a mafia affair again?"

"No, actually", Bianchi sat next to Tsuna. "I have something to ask from you"

"What is it?", the brunette asked with a bothered face.

"But you don't have a choice to say NO, or else I'll let eat a day of my poison cooking", the poison cooking master sent off dark aura enough to terrify the Vongola boss.

"Ehhh?", 'I have a bad feeling', he thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the cafe where I am working part-time will be in trouble if one of the staff will not report this tuesday, and since Hayato will surely refuse, so I have no other choice but to choose you to..."

"w-what?, I mean me?", Tsuna cut through. He jumped out from where he was sitting.

"Do you want to have a week of my poison cooking?", Bianchi's dark aura grew even wider and she already had cooked poison cooking on both of her hands.

"No, certainly no. I..."

"Hmmm?"

"I WILL ACCEPT", he shouted.

"Let me tell you Sawada, Reborn and I will be having our date. It's been ages since we had our time together". The dark aura sorounding the whole place brighten up and turned into a flowery background.

"B-but Bianchi", Tsuna wore a worried face.

"Don't worry Sawada, the duty's only in the afternoon, so you can report after your class"

"B-but"

"No more buts Sawada, see you", she waved goodbye and disappeared.

Back to Tsuna working part-time...

'And so I am here today!, the brunette sighed again and remembered that he needed to bring the prefect's order, he saw his reflection on one of the steel cabinets near the cashier. It came through his mind that it's impossible for Hibari to recognize him, he was wearing a maid outfit and to completely hid his true identity, he put on a wig. His name was changed, he was known at the cafe as Mocha-chan.

"Mocha-chan, the scary customer over there is looking at you", one of Tsuna's co-worker patted him on his shoulder and brought him out of his wandering mind.

"Sorry, I'll bring this to that customer right away", he hurriedly went to the prefect's table and serve up the prefect's order. "Sorry for the wait master", Tsuna couldn't look Hibari directly. The prefect only stared at the young Vongola boss for a long time making the other teen feeling uneasy. Wherever the brunette goes, he can still feel the prefect's stare hitting him from behind.

"Nee Mocha-chan, don't you think that the scary customer over there is staring at you?", the blond colleague commented. Tsuna only looked at the prefect from afar.

"Yeah, he's been staring at you since he came in, maybe he likes you", the owner suddenly popped at the back of the two.

The brunette blushed and decided to stay silent out of embarrassment. Suddenly, the prefect appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Have I known you?", Hibari asked Tsuna without hesitation and he was serious.

"Ah...ehhh..., no master", Tsuna sweat dropped and didn't look at the prefect when he answered.

"I guess, I must have mistaken you for someone", Hibari went out of the cafeteria. 'That herbivore looked exactly like that person', he thought.

"Finally, I can now breathe normally", Tsuna sighed.

"Looks like he really took a liking on you", the girls at the cafe where giggling at the sight of Tsuna blushing as the teasing went on.

The next day...

Tsuna came in late and he knew he had to expect punishment from Hibari because of his tardiness. Hibari called Tsuna to see him at his office for his punishment.

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're always late, you should have not come to school if you're not feeling well", the prefect remained sitting at his seat facing the window that his back was facing the Vongola boss.

"Me?, I'm feeling well. Though my head is spinning, hahaha-", Tsuna passed out and fell unconscious on the floor. He was sweating and catching his breath.

"Is that what you call feeling well, Vongola the 10th boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi?", the prefect stood up and carried the unconscious Tsuna to the infirmary.

The disciplinary members were shocked when they saw their disciplinary head carrying Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even the students at the corridor where astonished when they saw Hibari carrying a student and moreover it's the no-good Tsuna.

"He could have just asked his members to carry that no-good Tsuna", one of the students whispered.

Hibari heard the student and threw a dangerous I'll bite you to death glare accompanied with a dark aura as he continued to pass through the students and added, "I'll bite you all to death, if you don't get back to class". All the students hurriedly went back to class leaving the prefect at the corridor.

No one's around when he opened the door of the infirmary. "You lie down here herbivore", the prefect went out of the room and left the unconscious Tsuna for him to rest.

"Are you awake Sawada?", Bianchi's voice echoed through his ears.

Tsuna's eyes began to twitch and as he recognized the familiar face of Bianchi, "Bianchi, ehhh?, why am I here..", he yelled in disbelief, "in my room?"

"You passed out while talking with the school's prefect" Bianchi explained.

"You really are a no-good Tsuna", Reborn came in flying giving the brunette a good kick on his head.

"My head really hurts", Tsuna rubbed his hair and lied back on his bed. "Hibari...huh?", he uttered under his breath and went back to sleep. Bianchi and Reborn only shrugged their shoulders and left Tsuna.

The next day-afternoon

"Welcome home master", Tsuna greeted the customer who just went past him and sat on an empty table near the window.

Tsuna followed the customer to take the order. 'It was Hibari again', he thought.

"Mocha", the prefect spoke.

"Y-yes master", the brunette nervously answered.

"Can I take you home?"

"W-what?", the brunette almost yelled but remembered to stay calm. 'Take me home?', he asked himself, 'what could he be thinking, Hibari-san...'. Tsuna was making some funny movements again. "Oh, you can't master, don't make that kind of request, haha", he faked a smile but deep inside he was actually turned into stone. 'What does he mean take me home?, did he already know?'

"Then", the prefect stood up and took a step closer to the brunette, "Can I go to your place instead?, he whispered on the brunettes ears and added, "Tsunayoshi?"

"What?", Tsuna finally yelled. 'How could he?, was I that obvious?' he asked himself. He decided to stay calm as he could and brought back his composure. "Master, you might have mistaken me for someone I even don't know", he faked a smile again.

"Don't play dumb, I didn't make a mistake", Hibari's only answer.

"Master, I repeat I-"

The prefect didn't let the brunette to finish and dragged him out of the cafe.

"Master, you mustn't take the attendant out...", the owner didn't had a choice but to watch his attendant taken away by a ferocious customer of his cafe.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. It's been a while since I last submitted a story here. This time, it's more on TsunaXHibari which some of you took a liking of their pairing. Next chapter will be the end so I hope you'll give your reviews so I can add some of your comments for the betterment of the story. Thanks to the visual kei bands who whispered sweet nothings on my ears the time when I was encoding this.<p>

You can check out some of my stories if you like some TsunaxHibari pairings though they're not the main highlight of the story... hehehe...

Positive and especially NEGATIVE reviews are always wanted.

-strawfuzz :smileys _


	2. Serving 2: Save the Meat for Desert!

A/N: As much as I ship Hibari and Tsuna, I do not own them.

**Serving 2: Save the meat for desert!**

Hibari dragged Tsuna out of the cafe where the brunette was working as a part time maid. The prefect made his way towards their school. The worst was that Tsuna was still on his maid outfit, he was like a crossdressing freak.

"Master, I-", the brunette wanted to tell the prefect that he was mistaken though in reality he's really him. He struggled to let go of his hands from Hibari's tight grip.

"Quit playing with me hervivore or rather, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola the tenth boss", Hibari gave the smaller teen a cold glare and continued dragging Tsuna inside the building. Tsuna had no choice but to give up on struggling. No matter how much he tried to at least losen the tightening grip of the prefect, he just couldn't outdo his strongest guardian.

'Where could he be taking me to?', the brunette thought. He's making again funny faces with a big sweat drop at the back of his head. It's already dark at the campus, and knowing that he's afraid of the dark, there might be ghosts roaming around at night that he started sweating cold and his body starting to froze.

"We're here, get inside", Hibari stopped right in front of his office. He became aware of Tsuna starting to froze. He just smiled at the thought for he knew that this young Vongola just right before him is afraid of ghosts. He opened the door of the disciplinary office, turned on the lights and sat on his chair while Tsuna remained standing at the entrance of the door. "What's wrong hervivore?, you might just want to enter the room right now or a ghost will come and drag you out here, heh", he smirked.

The other teen without ado steped in the office because of the fact that he's afraid of ghosts despite being a vongola. But to the prefect, it's also one of the features he liked about the other teen.

"Now, tell me, why are you working as a cross dressing maid?", Hibari placed both of his arms on the table so that his fists were clenched to each other hiding half of his face. His eyes were locked on the brunette.

'I'm feeling a little guilty on Hibari asking me why. I'm guilty? wait, wait..., guilty? me?, why?', the brunette took a glance to where Hibari was and learned that Hibari's eyes were locked on him. He realized that it made his heart ache a little, though only a little, he really made himself clear.

The prefect broke the silence sanwiched between them and words came out from his mouth in a querry, "you won't answer, huh?", he got up from where he was sitting and allowed his feet to take him to the window just behind his desk (& chair).

The brunette remained standing as stiff as he could(?) as he became aware of Hibari heading to where he was standing. He thought his heart would stop when the prefect suddenly stopped midstream. 'He'll surely bite me to death now!', he thought without ever facing the prefect. He almost felt his heart ceased to beat the moment Hibari started to walk past before him and headed towards the light's switch.

Hibari turned off the lights leaving the room illuminated only by the moon outside the room.

"Stars", the the prefect began.

The brunette raised his head and saw from where he was standing the reflected figure of Hibari Kyouya, standing just right in front of the glass windows. His jet black eyes peircing just to where he was staring at, no, he was just staring outside unknown where. The brunette put to an end his wandering mind. "Eh?", he didn't exactly figured out what the other was trying to mean or point out.

"Finally", Hibari added.

Even though the room was very dark but Tsuna can clearly see Hibari's smiling face. He haven't seen it even once, but to correct himself, he'd actually seen it back when this Cloud guardian was fighting Adelheid of the Simon famiglia, a smile of killing intent.

"But this time..." the brunette wore a painful smile and continued under his breath, "...it's...a warm smile with his feelings reflected.. on it".

Even with the distance between them, the prefect didn't let that words from the brunette escaped from his ears, he clearly heard it all. "I only smile like this to the person I treasure the most". Hibari locked eyes with Tsuna.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat after hearing the prefect's reply and he felt his knees losing strenght that he uncontrollably fell on the floor. His eyes began to sting as hot tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes. His brain refused to process the words he just heard. 'what did he say? most treasured person?'

"eh?"

"don't 'eh' me"

"but, you just said you only smile to the person you treasure", the brunette wiped the tears from his eyes.

"yes"

The brunette looked away and decided to stare on the floor with his tear-filled eyes. Inside his mind he wondered who could the prefect be referring to. He tried to shove off the though that it could be him but he's not that dumb to not realize that Hibari meant him. The rush of blood suddenly colored his soft cheeks. Even though the room was dark, he wanted to hide his face with whatever available stuff he could grab on.

Hibari took a step, "I see you ju-"

"Say no more please", Tsuna protested getting back to his knees staggering. He clearly realized that Hibari meant it. This time he's sure of it. With the very fast pace that this conversation is going through made his head a little dizzy. Every second that he spent with Hibari in this room with the lights off made him unable to breath properly. He needed time to adjust with what he just learned. It came as a shock and then happiness and confusion.

Hibari again took a step and attempted to close the space between him and the brunette. Tsuna backed away, afraid to even close the gap between them.

"You don't have to be afraid. Look, I know that you must have learned right now what I trully feel for you", Hibari paused, taking steps to close again the gap between them.

This time, Tsuna complied and remained still as his vision allowed him to only see the floor and the advancing steps of Hibari. He remained silent.

"There. Now you've calm down". The prefect reached the shoulders of the shorter man and without any sign of protest in sight he tried to lean Tsuna and chained him in a tight embrace.

Tsuna unable to react in time had no choice but to let the prefect hold him. He noticed the tight embrace as if not letting him go. He noticed the faint smell of sweat, a little hint of smoke probably from all the apprehended students whom he caught smoking inside the campus and shampoo and soap though fading. He resisted the urge to lock his arms around the prefect's body.

There was dead silence. Did Tsuna expect something from Kyoya? His thoughts were interupted when Hibari broke from the embrace. The prefect started to pull his fake hair away tossing it on the floor revealing his spiky light brown hair. Kyoya's hands traveled from his hair to his apron unbutonning the only seal to completely remove it from his body. Now he's only wearing the maid outfit, a white lolita dress with ruffles on both ends of the wrist and more on the ends of the skirt.

Kyoya whispered on his ear, "this outfit doesn't suit you, almost made me want to undress you right here".

Having heard Kyoya's almost inaudible whisper made him backed away a few steps until the prefect got a hold of his wrist. He tried to look away to hide his redenning face. It's embarrassing, he almost forgot that he's still wearing the maid outfit. But that doesn't matter anymore now that it came to this.

"Excuse me?", with all his might he protested. "I can't do a thing about my outfit. You dragged me out of the cafe, I tried to stop you but you kept on going. It wasn't my-".

The prefect sealed his lips to Tsuna's. Tsuna couldn't move, shocked from all of the sudden move the prefect had taken. He could shove him right away as soon as he felt the warm lips but his hands failed to cooperate.

Seeing as the brunette didn't protest, he quickly cupped his hands on the brunette's face deepening the kiss. On his eyes, clear as water he saw the threatening tears on Tsuna's eyes. Was he too fast on his moves against the Vongola boss? or was it that Tsuna feels the same way? Which is it? That he clearly don't know. He ought to find out. As much as he dislike to leave those sweet warm lips of the Vongola boss, he realized he need to ask Tsuna the answer. He need to hear it, he need to confirm. He slowly released the face of the brunette and inch by inch leaving the pleasure of the kiss.

Kyoya could still feel the lingering effects from the kiss. It was a passionate one but it didn't feel satisfactory. It's that of a feeling when you only want someone one-sidedly. "Do you despise me that much?".

"It's just too sudden, I couldn't react. You're my strongest guardian. I'm afraid of you, in terms of strenght, you're strong, I know that. It's just that I feel pain whenever you do those". He paused and looked Hibari. He brushed away some tears at the corners of his eyes. "When you said you'd only smile to the person you like and when you kissed me, does it mean anything to you? Or are you just toying with me because I'm like this? A mafia boss who cannot even fight without borrowing strenght from his comrades, who borrows power from an ancient ancestor, and who even counts on his guardans to aide him". He gripped the skirts of his dress, "I must look like a fool to you dressed like this. You're right this doesn't suite me, I'm a fool of granting Bianchi's wish to sub her so that she can go on a date with Reborn and-". He musn't tell him why he's working at the cafe, he had promised Bianchi, it was his decision, he need not to involve Kyoya. But it hurt so much that what he might be thinking from the very beginning of the conversation might not be true, might be just his imagination that he's the person Kyoya was refering to. But what about the kiss? Doesn't it mean anything?

"You're being annoying. Listen to me Sawada Tsunayoshi. I like you. I like you not as my boss, not as a mafia, not from your strenght. I don't care if you're afraid of me. Just be comfortable. I only smile to the person I like. That person is you."Kyoya held out his hand asking permission from Tsuna to take his hand and when Tsuna complied, he led him to the window. Moon illuminated the two of them. He guided both their hands on his heart. "I like you. I kissed you just what a lover would do. I want to feel you. I want to embrace you, I want all of you. I mean it. My heart beats for you. Funny that I can be romantic sometimes. I'm soft when it comes to you, haven't you noticed?"

Flashback from all the events that happened in the past suddenly made Tsuna's eyes widened. Why haven't he noticed? Ever since, Kyoya was there. He need not to sort all the events, Kyoya was there to help and only to him he did seem to show a hint of his softer side. He remained silent. His stunned face mirrored on Kyoya's eyes. He cannot help but stare, he can't do much.

"You seemed to realized. You're not dumb. Now I want to hear it from you. Is the feeling mutual or do I have to accept that it is only one sided? I need to hear it", he pleaded. Eyes glistening as if expecting a negative response.

"No"

"I guess it's one sided since the-"

"No, let me finish first. I mean... my head is a mess right now. I have so much questions, I also need an asnwer not until you answered it right away one by one. Without me asking anything, you guessed it all. Sigh. How do I start. I.. I like you too. I don't know if I liked you just now that you confessed to me or was it since we've known each other. It doesn't matter anyway. I've confirmed it. That's all I need to know. The kiss, the confession, it proves and I can feel the warmth of your words, instict told me too". Tsuna wore a satisfactory smile and gave Kyoya a nod.

Without letting go of Tsuna's hand, the prefect let his other hand caress the brunettes cheek. Sensing that Tsuna complied to the caress, inch by inch he closed the space letting their lips touch again for the second time. This time it felt like an electric shock, sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies.

Deepining the kiss, Kyoya let go of Tsuna's hand. He guided his hand at the back of the brunette caressing it until he reached the hair messing the brown strands. Tsuna submitted to the kiss tilting his head to grant Kyoya the leverage to take the lead.

As he gasped for air, Tsuna noticed that he's out of breath, he wanted to at least get some air. Kyoya being aware of Tsuna gasping for air made an effort to provide the brunette a little space to where he could breath without ever breaking from the kiss. As the heated kiss kept on progressing, Kyoya's tongue snaked probing Tsuna's mouth to grant him access. To his surprise, the brunette complied opening a little until his tongue could explore.

Saliva escaped from Tsuna's mouth as grunts turned to moans of pleasure. He could feel something down there. He couldn't help thinking that the cloud guardian of the Vongola family was this good. He tried to break free from the kiss, afraid that this may lead to something perverted. What they're doing right now is already perverted. At last Kyoya broke the kiss. One hand stroking the saliva dribbling from the brunette's mouth. He smiled, smile too precious that left the brunette awestruck. Genuine. Tsuna hugged him instead.

* * *

><p>Finally, I finished the story. I so want to cry. I'm overjoyed. I think I expressed too much emotion on this chapter. I was getting worried that the story might be getting out of the main story line which was the cafe and it did betray me, chapter two wasn't set on the cafe, instead on the prefect's office.<br>One thing, I think my writing style waved a bit. Like before, back in the years, I tend to show the emotions less, now I've been trying to convey their emotions slowly so the readers can feel them.

Positive and especially negative reviews are much needed. This is for the writer to improve. Enjoy!

:strawfuzz


End file.
